<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changes - Scamanders at Hogwarts by Bi_Si</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416389">Changes - Scamanders at Hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Si/pseuds/Bi_Si'>Bi_Si</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi, Dark Magic, Fear, Fun, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Next Generation, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, Magic, Multi, Quidditch, Secret Relationship, Top James Sirius Potter, friends - Freeform, realtionships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Si/pseuds/Bi_Si</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Scamander twins Alizah and Reggie moved to England with their parents and younger siblings, they did not know that a series of strange events would soon happen to them at Hogwarts. Even their own identity will be questioned. Were their parents not their biological ones?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Sirius Potter / OC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changes - Scamanders at Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405430">Changes - Scamanders in Hogwarts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Si/pseuds/Bi_Si">Bi_Si</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405430">Changes - Scamanders in Hogwarts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Si/pseuds/Bi_Si">Bi_Si</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a translation of my own work which original language is german.<br/>I'm clearly not a native speaker but I'm trying my best to translate this into english, because I want to reach more readers :)<br/>So please don't be to cruel with me.<br/>If there is anyone out who would like to help me with my translation please message me :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Flashlight at the gate of the Dumbledors</span>
</p><p> </p><p>The Dumbledors estate has been empty for decades. It is said that only a Dumbledore could enter the property. Fearing the possible curses that could happen when one enters the estate and also out of reverence for the memory of Albus Dumbledore, never institutions have been made to enter the spacious house and its rows of lands. Only a few on-the-scenes tourists occasionally get lost in the high, over grown and rusty metal fence that surrounds the entire area.</p><p>So it's not surprising that one day a few tourists were walking past the fence with the pompous entrance gate and seeing lights in the large white brick house again, the entire british magician community has gone completely nuts.</p><p>Immediately, all sorts of reporters with pointed feathers romped around the rusty fence. And the next day there would be no side in the Dailey Prophet without an article about this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anthony Scamander was more than surprised that evening when he looked out of the window of his new, old but now free from dust kitchen. He saw flashing lights on the steel fence of his new home.</p><p>With the words <em>“ Merlin's beard",</em>  he immediately walked out of the kitchen into the entrance hall. In which his wife Rebecca was busy delegating dust fronds over all surfaces. Over the floor with the white gold-rimmed tiles, over the almost excessively large marble staircase and its wooden railings, the small tables and protesting paintings and the large flower vases with the long withered plants.</p><p><em>"Isn't something right, my dear?"</em> she asked, looking at him over her shoulder.</p><p><em>"I'm not sure,"</em> he muttered, headed to the wooden, white door. Their paint was somewhat drawn from time and peeled off, but the elaborate decorations on the edges still made her look magnificent. With a wink of his magic wand, Scamander opened it and rushed down the over grown stone path to the gate.</p><p>Already at the first meters he could hear excited voices on the other side and when he reached the gate, he realized that the flashes came from the cameras of the photographers.</p><p><em>"Excuse me?"</em> Anthony stopped on his side of the gate, put his hands in his side and looked outside.</p><p>The chatter of the other sorcerers died immediately when they heard a deep, male voice from the other side of the fence. Everyone turned to him, but no one said anything.</p><p><em>"Would you tell me what this is going to be?"</em> Anthony said.</p><p>Still silence. Suddenly, the first photographer took a flashing photo of the young gentleman on the Dumbledors grounds. With this starting shot, a real thunderstorm of lightning broke down over the terrified Anthony Scamander. Followed by a thunderbolt of questions.</p><p> </p><p>Excerpt from the Dailey Prophet of August 20</p><p> </p><p>"<strong><span class="u">Light in house Dumbledor!</span></strong></p><p> </p><p>On Friday evening 19<sup>th</sup> August, passers-by outside the Dumbledore property were alerted to the fact that the large house on the property was once again filled with life. When the staff of the Dailey Prophet arrived at the great gate of the Dumbledors, the mystery around the new occupant was quickly revealed. They met the new ministry employee Anthony Scamander on the other side of the gate." ... "Anthony Scamander grew up with his father Newt Scamander and his mother Tina Scamander in a suburb of New York." ... "The young wizard will take up his new position in the <span class="u">Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures</span> on the first of September this year.  In doing so, he follows the example of his father, who wrote the book" ... "According to Scamanders own statement, the great Albus Dumbledore entrust the property to the Scamander family a long time ago. Since he had no use for it and Newt Scamander was one of his best disciples and later one of his closest confidants. Newt Scamander was fighting Grindelwald side by side with Albus Dumbledore and"  ... "The prospective minister was accompanied by his wife Rebecca and their four children Josefine (14) and  Toby(12)  and as well the twins Reggie and Alizah (16). All four children will go to Hogwarts next school year."</p><p> </p><p>- to be continued -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my story please leave a comment or hit me ... or what else people do on this website, I am a newbie :)<br/>And attenion helps me to go on with writing and translating :) </p><p>xoxo gossip- .... Bi_Si</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>